A known scroll compressor is disclosed in the below-mentioned JP2002-227780A. The compressor includes a fixed scroll, an orbiting scroll. The orbiting scroll constructs an operation chamber with the fixed scroll and compresses a fluid in the operation chamber by orbiting relative to the fixed scroll. The compressor further includes a shaft and a housing supporting the shaft. The shaft has an eccentric portion which connects to the orbiting scroll and receives a driving force to rotate. Further, a mechanism is provided at the compressor to prevent the rotation of the orbiting scroll caused by a reaction force generated in fluid compression. The mechanism is disposed between the housing and the orbiting scroll relative to an axial direction of the compressor and composed of a ring-shaped component and a roller. The rotation of the orbiting scroll is restricted relative to the ring-shaped component and the rotation of the ring-shaped component is restricted relative to the housing.
The mechanism for preventing the rotation of the orbiting scroll is composed of the ring-shaped component and the roller in the aforementioned scroll compressor. Therefore, the number of the components increases resulting in the complicated structure.
The present invention has been made in view of the above circumstances, and provides a scroll compressor enabling simplification of the structure.